Stargirl 2Girls United
by Starkeeper58
Summary: The girls unite with a fight and talking.


Stargirl Season 1 book 2 -Girls united!

CHAPTER 1

The Girls Were in the lab together bored on the couch then Stella asked "Are we in the same school!?"

Me said "I guess so…"Meme said "I hope so!" Then what schools do you guys go to? I go to OakStel Elementary"

Mel and Meme Stood up and said "Wait! I go there to!"

Stella blinked and said "Wow we all go to the same school!!!"

When the next day came the girls were at there normal homes and woke up and got dressed for school they ran to school and met up with each other. The principle annouced that there will be a class change up!

Everyone was assined different classes as for the girls they were in the same class together! They were working on class junk and until it was lunch!

CHAPTER 2

"Ahh! I love lunch time" Said Stella "You know what's better!?" Said Mel "No what said Meme" Mel said "Outdoors! Recess!" Meme said "I don't like well I do only if I don't get my clothes dirty!" Stella rolled her eyes and mumbled "yeah yeah whatever"

The girls were having fun and talking at lunch then a girl that Mel and Meme didn't know asked if she could eat with them Stella Said "yeah!" Soon Mel asked "Stella who is she!?" Stella answered 'She's my best friend ,Sarah," So they all talked about stuff the girls tried not to burt out that they were the StarGirl lads witch was very hard to Memeko. "Sarah have you ever heard of the star girl lads!?" She asked ceriously sarah replied "yes! There so amazing!!!" The lunch bell rang and they dumped there trays and ran out the door…

CHAPTER 3

"Ahh! Recess" Said Stella Then all of a sudden her braclet flashed and mel and Meme's Compacters Flashed1 'Oh no we have to go" said Stella "Right" Said Mel and Meme .

They ran to the bushes and transformed! "STARGIRL" Screamed Stella "RED-STAR MEME" Screamed Meme and "BLUE-STAR ME:" Screamed Mel. As though they screamed no one should hear them.

The stricked a pose and said "Starlights the StarGirl lads!"Then they flew to where the action was…The Villian was Moja "Oh Moja! The Money!!!" Said meme 'Yeah!" Said Mel 'Well lets go |guys!" Said Stella "Right" mel and Meme Said!

"Star baton Shoot" Said Stella has she threw her baton. Moja doged the baton, "darn" said Stella.

"yOU WILL NEVER STOP ME Stargirls!" Said Moja "She thinks She's right doesn't she!?" Said Mel Meme replied "I agree…Fire Flame Star!" Red Fire flamed Stars headed toward Moja while she was ganna get into a huge crane it hit her and moja screamed "MOJA MOJA MOJA X["

"haha! That got her good!" Said Meme "I agree" said Stella.

Chapter 4

Then a huge wreaking ball heard toward Stella, she looked and flew out of the way "recess…" said Mel Stella looked at mel and was like… "Recess!!!! We jissed our recess because of this!" Mel was surprised and said "YEAH! How dare you moja!"

The wreaking ball was heading back stella flew toward and so did Mel and meme and they screamed! "WHY YOU MOJA! RECESS 4 ALL!" Then they threw it at her moja ran out as quickly as she could but it was no use she flew off into space screaming "CURSE YOU STARGIRL LADS!!!!!!" "haha" said Stella.

They went back to recess, but first to the bushes they re-transformed and went back them they heard the whistles blow 'AHH! STUPID MOJA!!!!" Screamed Mel 'yeah! It's all her fault!!!"

Chapter 5

School was over and the girls went back to the lab.

Once at the lab they were eating 'guess what guys!" said meme "What!?" Said Stella and mel meme toke some soda pop and shoke it underneath the table when it was all ready she screamed 'SODA POP!" and pulled it out and pointed the top toward the girls and opened it.

'AHHHH" screamed Stella and Mel and they fell backward of there chair, Meme was laughing so hard they she fell back also "AHHH" she screamed then the pop on the table poured over and the pop fell on her shirt and face and hair ' AHHHH NOOOOOO!" Screamed Meme.

"When I get home I really need a shower!" Mel and Stella laughed at meme and Meme also laughed again!

Fefe Came in the room and asked "So!?" "So what!?" asked the girls 'How about the star girl stuff!? Stella replied 'I like it im totally in!" meme said 'Oh yeah!!!" mel said 'all right Stargirls forever!"

THE END!!!!!!


End file.
